


Fighting Instinct

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an armoury officer, a prerequisite.  For Captain Archer, it’s more like a challenge. Set during S01 E03 “Fight or Flight”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I'm updating at Warp 5 Complex; I'll try and get it into order here too. In this episode, Jonathan discovers what really makes his Armoury Officer happy.

“Thank you, Sir.”

He lights up like a kid finding the present he wanted most from Santa. It’s a test, for Christ’s sake! A trial launch; something I never want to order in anger.

Mayweather’s grinning. He knows Malcolm; he expected this combativeness. I should be worried by it.

We’re on a peaceful mission. Exploration. Make love, not war.

_“We must be prepared to defend ourselves, Captain.”_

His words, accepting this posting. Like it or not, they’re wise ones.

I have to be prepared to fire. Knowing it’ll make Malcolm smile like this shouldn’t make it easier.

But it might.


End file.
